The Disturbed Games
by Swan Songs
Summary: Twenty-Four mental patients. Twenty-Four Victors, only one survivor. The odds are deffinetly not in anyones favor; espectially Melina Chase, victor of the 74th Hunger Games. Rated T for language and violent situations. "So let the Games Begin!"


**Okay guys, this is another Hunger Games story ;). This story takes place mostly in Catching Fire, though, Katniss is not the maine charecter. I (Kai) tried to write in her perspective, but I just couldn't comprehend her awsomness ;D, so instead her name is Melina. She is like Katinss, she ended up in the games for the same reason, she and Peeta are the same deal, and the ending of this may, or may not end the same ;). This is still the Quell, but it has a few extra twists and turns :). Ariel will be wrighting in Aquila's POV (next chapter). Hope you guys like it :). R&R plz. :D**

**~Chapter One Melina Chase~**

At this moment, I am supervising a fight to the death, to find out who I will get to fight for my life in this years Games. This is what the Capital has come up with for our lovely Quarter Quell, "To show that not even the strongest of us can prevail, previouse Victors will fight to the death, agianst the weakest of us, to show case that _no one_ can over ride the Capital." Pretty much meaning I, being one of the victors of the 74th Games, will need to fight against my 'lover' Peeta Mellark, 22 other victors, and on top of that, 24 mental casses across the entirtey of Panem. "Now, let the Pre-Games begin!" Claudius Templesmith begins.

The gong sounds, and there goes the potentail female tributes for district 12 across the 250 square foot diamater circle. There were pleanty of weapoms, enough to go around two or three times, and the tree were'ne very tall. I had no idea that they knew how to use weapons. One girl, whos name I think is Aquila, is surprisingly good with the sword. She gets one after the other. This frightens me, I don't want to have to fight her. I didn't know that the Capital allowed the "Weakest" of us use weapons. They probably trained them in the spiret of the games.

Unlike the anual Games, these tributes didn't get sponsers, or interveiws; they weren't paraided around Panem, showed off like trophies, and they only get one day to compeat. We get a whole month. By now 12 are down. In my last Games, that's how meany went down in the first day, most in the Cornicopia. Aquila, the one with Schitzophrenia is still looking strong. No one can be in the lead in these games, you can be the one with the most food, the best weapons, you can be the strongest, but you can never be ahead.

Two hours are gone, and 13 are dead, 11 left. I'm not even sure they will make it to the 24 hour mark. Aquila is still in the lead, I want her down, I want her gone, she terrifies me. If I am to fight her, I will need alot more then just my bow and arrows. I almost let my emotions register on my face, but I know the camras must be trained on me, Considering I have to go down, into their arrena, and raise their arm as "The strongest amongst the weakest, for District 12's second female", I keep my face emotionless, my arms crossed, my pose confident. The Capital is going to enjoy watching me go up in the flames I am most popluar for. I am The Girl on Fire, the one with the berries, the simple girl from 12 who fooled the Capital, who tricked President Snow. I am the one who beat them at their own game.

3 bells, three hours and Aquila is still standing. I am starting to loose any hope of her going down. She could, and verywell might be the one that brings _me_ down.

Hour, after hour. The minuets tick by, and one, by one, the tributes go down. Aquila is still standing. Too soon, the 24th hour comes rolling along, and sure enough, Aquila is to be claimed The Winner by me. "It's Time Melina." Haymitch instructs to me as he takes my hand. I follow him, the best way I know how, I rip my hand away, stand up stright, and put on my camra ready face. The walk down into the arrena is dark and musky. I don't like it, it reminds me of the 20 minuets I spent in the "hole" before I was brought on to the levels of the74th games board.

Aquila is waiting for me at the cornicopia. Her face is bloody, and her eyes are wild. She is frightning, but I hold out my hand anyways, 'Show no fear' I meantly instruct myself. "Congratulations." I say."Aquila, uhm," I stumble, I hadn't payed attention to her last name.

"Reed." Haymitch whispers.

"Reed. Aquila Reed, to being the strongest amoung the weakest for District 12's female tribute! You have earned yourself the 46th spot in the 75th Hunger Games!" It's hard to sound enthusiastic when congratulating your enemy, but i've had enough practice in the last 1/2 year to act my part.

Aquila nods. She is excided, she wants to go into this. Into this place, this trap, where she has a 1 in 48 chance of surviving. I wonder where she's from, where they keep the meantly impared. Maybe out in the woods somewhere. My thoughts are cut when I am escroted out to the Capital crowds that are waiting to get a glimpse of me. I hate this fame, this fourtine, it's sickning, but I accept it, considering my other option is to be secretly exicuted by President Snow, or one of his minions.

When I get on the train, Peeta is there to greet me. "Hey Mell," He greats.

"Hi." Peeta and I have been engaged for a month now, but neaither of us really wanted to. Well maybe Peeta did, but not really. He proposed to me on national T.V on our Victory tour in an attempt to please President Snow. Sadly, it didn't, and that's why I'm here today.

Peeta got right to the question that was on both of our minds. "Who won for you?"

"A girl named Aquila Reed, sword expert." I answer solemly. I plop down on the couch, and welcome Peeta's arm around my shoulder. "You?"

"Mason Wright, spear major." Peeta almost jokes. Peeta is very... Light hearted. It's almost hard to deal with. None-the-less, I settle down into his shoulder and I feel the train start forward. Peeta starts to talk about somthing else, but I shake my head, telling him to be quiet. He understands, and turns on the T.V to see the rest of the winners. Districts 1-4, the Careers, have even more dangoruse tributes, and they don't even seem that crazy, unlike mine, who could very well go belistic at any point. The other Districts 5-11 have tributes just like ours who are bat shit crazy, but we were the only district that got to be in the Capital. We got to do so because we were the most recent victors. Yes, Peeta and I are the lucky ones this year.

"Congratulations, you now who you are up against. Let's hope they all don't kill you." Haymitch smirks.

"Go away, I was calming myself down." I mutter.

"Yeah, Sweetheart, we all are." Haymitch's mood turns, now he's grim. I decide to ignore this, I don't want to have to deal with his mood shifts too, I'm good with just my own. Then Effie comes in.

"Melina!" She thrills, "don't forget that in a week, you have your first fitting!"

"What for?" I ask.

"Your wedding dress."

That shocks me. Why would I have to try it on if I'm not even going to be alive to attened. "Why?"

"I'm not sure, President Snow ordered it." Effie's voice is suddenly defensive. "And I don't question his decisions." haymitch laughs at this statment, but no one says anymore on the matter.

We're loaded off of the train back in District 12. No one is there too greet me. Well exept my sister, Alexis, and my mother. Alexis runs to me. "Melina! I missed you!" Alexis is 12, almost 13, years old. She has blonde hair and grey seam eyes. She is delicate, and sweet, and kind hearted. She is the reason I was in the Games.

She was reaped. It was her first reaping and it still amazes me that she was that unlikly, she had 1 slip of paper out of thousands, and Effie Trinket picked her. Alexis was to fragile to handle the horrors of the Hunger Games, let alone play in them, so I voulenteered, and I wouldn't take that back for the world. I would do anything to protect her, and that's exactly what I did.

"I missed you too Alex." I hoped she hadn't watched what I had just witnessed. I hope my mother had enough sense to keep Alex bussy, she didn't need to see that.

"Mother." I regarded to the woman standing infront of me. Mom and I hadn't had the best relationship, but that was starting to change. It's a long story for another time. A time when I'm not so exhausted. Thankfuly the camras weren't waiting for me there. I hugged Peeta good bye, and went back to my house to sleep the night away.

**Hope you guys liked it! Please reveiw :).**


End file.
